


Ten Times

by horrific-space (richiespacedust1)



Series: Kill the Competition - Chicago AU [3]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Blood, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Murder, Stabbing, Swearing, like a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richiespacedust1/pseuds/horrific-space
Summary: "Now, I'm standing in the kitchenCarvin' up a chicken for dinner,Minding my own business,In storms my husband Wilbur in a jealous rage."You been screwin' the milkman, " he says.He was crazyAnd he kept on screamin',"You been screwin' the milkman."And then he ran into my knife.He ran into my knife ten times!"





	Ten Times

**Author's Note:**

> I had Santa Fe on repeat while writing this does it show  
> Also: trigger warnings (blood, death, the usual) still apply, and will probably apply until the end but I'll keep saying it just in case

Like usual, it was Michael who made dinner. And, like usual, his boyfriend - no, _husband._ He thought with a smile - was out on the porch, probably smoking a cigar. This is a good life. Though they could never tie the knot for real, it was nice to refer to each other as that, even if Michael's mother disagreed. It's not that she wasn't supportive of her son, she just preferred to refer to Louis as his... permanent roommate. Which was fine and all, it just-

Michael's train of thought was cut off when the screen door slammed closed. Louis, six foot tall and handsome as ever, stormed in. "Hey, honey! I just started dinner, and-"  
"Have you been screwing the milkman?" Louis demanded, jabbing a finger at Michael's chest.  
"What? What do you mean 'have I been screwing the milkman?'" His heart rate sped up.  
"Exactly what I fucking said, Michael. Have you been screwing the _goddamn_ milkman?" His husband snarled, towering over him.  
Michael was starting to get scared, and he was suddenly painfully aware of the kitchen knife he held in his hand. "Louis, I-"  
"No, don't fucking waste your goddamn breath. I'm seriously fucking tired of this, Michael. We're supposed to be each other's one and only, yeah? Then why the FUCK don't you act like it? Huh? Am I not good enough for you anymore? Is that what it is? Is the fact that I can't see out of one of my eyes not... _favorable_ to you? Is that what this is about? **_Is that what this is about?!"_**  
A few tears ran down Michael's face. He hated it when Louis got mad like this, and he hated it that he was still insecure about his blind eye. "Baby, you know I love you. _All_ of you. That's what I signed up for, right? To love all of you, unconditionally?" He laughed a bit, but it came out as more of a hiccup. But Louis was having none of it.

"Don't you dare call me baby. You lying, cheating son of a fucking **_BITCH!_** I can't fucking believe I've stayed with you this long," he laughed, almost manically. "I can't believe I ignored everything you were doing, constantly telling myself you loved me. And you decided the _milkman_ was your best bet? Oh my god."

Michael could feel the anger rising in his chest. He loved Louis, and for what? To be accused of fucking anything that moved just because his boyfriend was a little insecure about being half blind? No, he wasn't going to stand for this any longer. He wasn't going to reassure his boyfriend about his eye any more. Face burning with anger, Michael grabbed his lover’s shoulder, plunging the knife he was holding deep into his stomach. And he did it again, and again and again, ten times total, until he was completely burned out. With a sob, he let go of the knife, flinching as it hit the floor. Wiping the blood off of his shaking hands, he carefully picked up the phone.

“Mama? I did something bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I was going through it while writing this so it took a little longer than expected but we're here!


End file.
